1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of synchronization management based on the data of cloud services, and more particularly, to method of cloud data backup and recovery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development of mobile devices, synchronizing backup of cloud data for the mobile devices is frequently used. Cloud data synchronization is defined as a data backup between a client device and a cloud server or as share of data among different client devices.
Cloud data synchronization is realized whenever users use tools, such as Baidu cloud, 360 cloud, and Tencent cloud, in conventional technology. But these tools can only store and back up predetermined fixed data such as files, photos, and contact information. The conventional technology cannot satisfy user's demands apparently when users want to move the stored data, such as chat records, browser history, or application data files, according to optional cloud backup by life or work. In other words, how different data can be shared by different users and how lost or damaged data can be retained from the mobile device are problems needed to be resolved.